


Love in Technicolor

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck has a New Year's present for Mark, but Mark quickly finds out he has to work for it.⎔This is a GAMEFIC⎔This is an interactive fanfic, a text-based RPG browser game⎔~10k words
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 42
Kudos: 98





	Love in Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> ⎔This is an interactive fanfic, a text-based RPG browser game  
> ⎔~10k words  
> ⎔Donghyuck involves Mark in a scavenger hunt game around the dorm looking for a way to get to his New Year's present  
> ⎔If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a kudo!

##  [⎔Begin](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/love%20in%20technicolor.html)

(click to be taken to the game)

**Author's Note:**

> ⎔ If you are truly, truly stuck, leave a comment and I will help you when I can!  
> ⎔[Check out some of my other interactive NCT games! ](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/)


End file.
